legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tidus
Tidus is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy X, a rising star blitzball player from Zanarkand. After the gargantuan monster known as Sin attacks his hometown, Tidus is transported to the world of Spira. Lost, confused, and seemingly out of place, Tidus meets a newly-fledged summoner named Yuna, and her guardians. Yuna is to set out on a pilgrimage to put an end to Sin, and by joining Yuna on her pilgrimage Tidus hopes he will find his way home. Dissidia: Shadowgate Tidus had his time to shine in the Dissidia crossover. In it, he was vindicated when he defeated Chaos; however, he soon realized that some his friends were never shown again, as they had fallen during the previous cycle while the Manikins overwhelmed them, even Yuna. He put 2 and 2 together and he felt saddened that she was one of those who perished. But there was still hope. Cosmos informed the surviving soldiers, excepting Warrior of Light, that their friends are still alive and waiting in Stormhaven. Tidus reunited with Yuna and was soon brought into another adventure, to prevent the warlock from awakening the Behemoth and causing eternal suffering for all worlds. Tidus took on the mission, and little by little, he began to remember Yuna more, as well as their pilgrimage against Sin. Before the final battle, the summoner was so thrilled that he finally remembered her and their past lives; however they failed to stop the Behemoth, until Firion finished the job. He also reunited with his estranged father, Jecht, and Tidus returned to Spira, to Besaid, at last. Ultimate Story 2 One of Fanfictiondreamer's favorite voice actors is James Arnold Taylor; aside from playing the Lombax, Ratchet from the Ratchet and Clank series since Going Commando, the second game of the series, he also plays as the main protagonist of FFX. In her multi-universe fic, he makes a cameo appearance to assist the main characters; he introduces himself after the plights on Dinosaur Planet were taken care of. Tidus' entire world was badly damaged by the Rifter and although it could not be saved, many of its essence were collected and brought into the Realm of the Past as a way to save them from destruction. From there, Tidus became one of the denizens of that realm, having remained ageless for many years since he was salvaged from the destruction of his entire realm. Tidus is one of 3 characters in the story to be voiced by James Arnold Taylor in the Ultimate Story, the second being Obi-wan Kenobi and the third....is to remain on a need-to-know basis for the time being. Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Final Fantasy universe Category:Sexy characters Category:Blondes Category:Magic Users Category:Elementals Category:Characters hailing from the Kingdom Hearts Universe Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Handsome Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters voiced and/or played by James Arnold Taylor Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Masakazu Morita Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Guardians Category:Athletes Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Agile Characters Category:Son of Villain Category:Young Adults Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Time Travelers Category:Descendants Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in Dissidia: Shadowgate